My Covergirl
by Btr1227
Summary: A Carlos Imagine. Please give it a chance..


A/N: A suprise.(: Imagine for RusherGirl13!(: Enjoy!

Tomorrow is Carlos and I's two year anniversary. Too bad he was on tour, I thought as I lay in our bed by myself. I turned on 'Worldwide' and put it on repeat. I cried my eyes out. I just missed him so much, yes I had skyped with him and sure I had called and texted him, but he wasn't really here with me. I thought back to when we first moved into the apartment together.. Ohh memories. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of my phone, I jumped across the room to get to it hoping it was Carlos.

"Hello?" I said hopeful.

"Hey babe." he sounded depressed...

"Hey." I said on the verge of tears, I missed the sound of his voice.

"I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too. I wish you were here for our anniversary."  
"I wish I was too. Listen, I'll be home soon." I just wish it was now. We talked for what seemed like hours until he said he had to go. Once we were off of the phone, I lay down  
for a few minutes and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up from a terrible dream about Carlos. Then I felt two arms wrap around me. I screamed and started throwing punches and started kicking

"YN, it's okay. It's just me." The voice said as the light was turned on.  
"Carlos?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "It's me baby, It's me." All the tears started flowing. I sobbed, because of the terrible dream I had just had. Carlos had gotten into a wreck on tour, and well... I don't want to think of the rest.

"Please, don't ever, ever leave me." I said hugging him tight.  
"I won't. But can you tell me what's making you think this way?" I asked. I then told him about my terrible dream. He assured me that everything would be okay. Soon we started kissing. Which led to a night full of bliss. Sweet, sweet bliss.

I woke up the next morning with memories of last night. I got up and put his sweatshirt on, it was very big on me. I walked into the kitchen and saw fruit, eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Morning babe." Carlos greeted me with a kiss.  
"Morning, you made all this?" I said with a smile.  
"Yeah I figured last night worked up an appetite." He said winking. Which it did.

"Yeah actually it did." I said walking over to the table.  
"You're so beautiful." He said pulling me close.

"I'm wearing a sweatshirt, I have a zit, sleep in my eyes,and my hair is everywhere."

"It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within, you're the only one who rocks my world, my covergirl." He sang.

"You're so cheesy." I said with a smile. He shrugged his shoulders, as we sat down at the counter and ate.

Carlos and I decided to go to the beach. I packed the beach basket with snacks, towels, drinks, and other needed things. We invited the guys to go with us. Yep Carlos was the only one who wasn't single right. Logan's the one who liked to pick on me, James is like pretty much my best friend, and Kendall is basically the brother I never had. Carlos loved the fact I got along with the guys so well.

As I walked from the bathroom to the kitchen I heard a whistle.  
"Carlos!" I said laughing. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the car to go to the beach. I got an text from Kendall.

-Hey, can you guys pick me up? -K3(;

"Hey Carlos, Kendall want's to know if we can pick him up?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, tell him I'll be there in a few." He said. I texted Kendall back, and turned the radio on. Scream by Usher blasted through the speakers.

"Thinkin' bout what I'd do to that body." Carlos sang winking at me. I laughed I changed the station. Then we heard 'Call Me Maybe'. We sang along as we pulled into Kendall's driveway.

Carlos's P.O.V.

"I really love Y/N guys.." I said.

"Cause she got dat ass, ass, ass, a-" Logan said. I punched his arm.

"I'm thinking of proposing." He said. They all looked at me shocked.

"Well, if you think you really love her, it has been two years." James said.  
"It has..." I said drifting off into thought.

Your P.O.V.

I was lying on the beach towel, listening to music. I really needed a tan. I hadn't been to the beach in a week or so... I hadn't tanned for weeks though. I hadn't seen the guys for like thirty minutes. I hardly realized it was almost sunset. I got up found Carlos.

"Hey babe, did you enjoy your tan?." he asked.

"Yeah, did you enjoy your surf?" I asked. He nodded as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Wow, someone's happy." I said laughing.

"Listen." He said putting me down and getting on one knee. He then pulled out a gorgeous ring.

"I love you, more than anything Y/N . These last two years have been the most amazing years of my life, and I want to have more. Would you give me the honor of being your fiance?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said jumping up and down. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He slid the ring on my finger. I then heard clapping and was hugged by the guys. Not even five minutes later and I couldn't be more excited to be ...

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review?(:


End file.
